Little Liar
by 6darkwillow
Summary: This is going to be a very angsty fic...*LEMON ALERT!* You dont like it dont read it Michiru/Rei but there will be Michiru/Haruka.
1. Prologue

Authors note: First posted Sailor moon fic be nice!

Disclaimer: i don't own Sailor moon obviously... also this is a work of Fiction any resemblance to actual events or persons is completely coincidental.

...

She woke up. The drowsiness of sleep still gripped her, she looked up at a ceiling that was familiar but not hers. The familiar brown stain from water damage, the ceiling fan that rotated the opposite direction that is was supposed to. She had been here before, many times. She had promised herself she would never be stareing up at that brown spot ever again, but she was all because of a line that she had crossed, stupidly without thinking, of course he ability to think was impaired due to large amounts of alchol, but she was just making up excuses it was her fault she had no one or nothing to blame.

She slowly sat up so not to wake the sleeping person beside her. She looked to her left and saw a patch of sandy blonde hair peaking through the red comforter. The same feeling of emptiness hit her gut like a when you drink a glass of cold water too fast. she put her face in her hands and let out a tiny sob, she put one of her hands over her mouth to quiet herself,she then let out a shaky breath wiped the tears from her face and got out of bed.

Her clothes where thrown all over the floor she quietly tip toed around the room and gathered them and the entire time she did she thought to herself 'please don't wake up, please don't fucking wake up'. The sleeper didn't. She proceeded to the bathroom.

She walked in and closed the door behind her quietly. She went over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror either the lighting was bad or she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, the girl knew it had nothing to do with the lights. She then noticed the red and purple marks on her neck and chest.

"Fuck" the girl said out loud, the marks where going to be a bitch to cover up.

She turned the shower on as hot as it would go and scrubbed, she scrubbed her skin until it was raw. She just wanted to get all the dirt and grime of her life off her. Just to forget all the bad things that hse had done, all she awful things that the person with sandy blonde hair had done to her. She fell to her knees and cried, she cried till her lungs felt like they were going to burst. She cried until she had no more tears left in her. She then stood up turned the shower off and looked in the mirror again. The reflection did not improve.

Michiru Kaioh Sailor of Neptune was utterly and completely lost and alone.

Authors note: ANGST! that is all... also you should review... let me know if i should keep updateing this fic


	2. Almost Happy

Authors note: First posted Sailor moon fic be nice!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon obviously... also this is a work of Fiction any resemblance to actual events or persons is completely coincidental.

Authors Note: so okay the ages of people are as follows: Rei and the other Inner Senshi are 17 Michiru is also 17, Setsuna is 22 as well as Haruka and Hotaru is anywhere from 15-17 I haven't decided how I'm going to fit her in... oh also this is a Michiru based fic so most of it is about her... also as much as I love Haruka someone has to be the bad guy. Please don't hate me!

...

When she got out of the bathroom Haruka was in the kitchen making coffee, but as Michiru walked closer she noticed a line of white powder and on the counter beside it silver bade.

"Fucking Christ!" she murmured under her breath.

A very stoned Haruka turned around and said "what? I saved you a line. Maybe this time you'll try it"

Michiru had enough. Enough of the drugs, of the abuse of, the dirty and empty feeling she felt every morning of every day. That she just snapped.

"Fuck you!" she yelled as loud as she could.

Haruka got a very surprised look on her face and said "excuse me?"

"I said fuck you, you good for nothing dirty fucking cunt!"

In all honesty Michiru hated the "c" word with a passion but she was so angry and frustrated that she didn't know what else to say.

The look on Haruka face was like a kick to the stomach to Michiru because the truth was she still cared for the sandy haired girl, but what she had to say needed to be heard.

"I'm done. I can't do this anymore. When we met, I was 15, and you took advantage of my naivety. You are nothing but a disgusting cocaine addicted pedophile. "And just like that she turned around and walked out the front door, not looking back to see the tear stain face of her former lover.

...

_When did this all start_ the goddess of Neptune thought to herself on the way back to her home. _How did my life turn to shit so fast? _

She could probably pin point it to the time her and Haruka had met. She was on a family vacation when her mother ran into someome from her work. Michirus mother was obsessed with her job, she couldn't get enough of it, and she would always somehow bring it up in conversation like how so and so said this about her or how this person loved her idea about this. It drove her nuts.

So when this woman showed up Michiru thought "this vacation couldn't get any worse than it this"

She was zoning in and out of the conversation when she realized that she was being spoken to.

"...about you and she said she would love to meet you" the women said she did quite catch the name but it sounded American.

"I beg your pardon but I wasn't listening I kind of zoned out" she said as polite as she could.

Her mother let out a laugh "she always does this you think she listening to you but usually she is off in her own world."

The women also let out a laugh "my Haruka is like that too always off in 'la la land'.

"Haruka?" Michiru questioned

"Yes my daughter the one I was telling you about. Well you see your mother has told me so much about you and I told my daughter and she would love to meet you in fact she is vacationing with us this year she is at our site right now if you would like to meet her."

"Well...I-"she started

"Oh come on Michi it's not like you're doing anything honestly girl it time to come out of that shell of yours and join us in the real world!" her mother said in a very condescending tone.

She didn't have a choice so she walked to the camp site A27 and they're sitting on a picnic table in black shorts and a white tank top was the girl that would change her life forever. Haruka Tenoh.

It only took a simple smile to get Michiru hooked on this girl, she was only the age of 15 but at the age of 12 she had realized that she wasn't attracted to guys. She didn't exactly understand what that meant for her future till she saw the most beautiful girl smile a small and almost cocky grin at her.

"You are Michiru." She said in a slightly almost boyishly deep voice, it was more of a statement than a question.

"y-yeah...our moms work together" she said slightly nervous which her stutter seemed to show.

She let out a chuckle "Your mom a work a lot too?"

"Yeah a lot is an understatement." She said with a smile getting more and more comfortable with the girl.

"Well enough about our unstable mothers. Would like a drink? Beer, or maybe a Coke?"

"Coke is fine" she replied

"Right on." She said with another slightly cocky grin that made the younger girls heart flutter.

They then talked about everything. Music, what kinds of food they liked, past relationships. Michiru couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to this girl she usually had trouble making new friends because she was always in her own head, her mother often criticized her for this. Telling her she was an introvert or anti social.

She didn't have many friends, because her mother had moved her across the country after her parent's divorce which she loathed her mother for. Her mother blamed her father for the split, usually right in front of Michiru. Almost as if she wanted her to hate her father it would never work. He was a man with a lot of faults sure, but she would never hate him. Her mother was a different story.

After talking for almost 4 hours the aqua haired girl learned that Haruka was 19 and was majoring in art at the university. In her spare time she loved to race cars she loved the rush she got while driving she said it was the best high there was. She also said that she was a musician she played Piano and bass guitar. She also learned that she was living on her own in a apartment pretty close to where Michiru lived. That was when Harukas mother came back to the camp site.

"Well, I see you girls have hit it off, now I can rest from hearing Haruka complain about how there isn't any cell phone reception." The very cheery women said with a smile.

"It's just plain stupid! We are in the middle of nowhere! What if someone gets hurt and we can't call an ambulance because there's no reception!" Haruka said getting louder with each syllable.

"No you're just upset you can't check your Facepage or whatever it's called." Her mother replied

"It's called Facebook mother. And it's dumb that I can't check it." Haruka said in a very pouty manner.

Michiru started laughing and couldn't stop. She hadn't laughed like this in over a year, it wasn't even that funny really but she couldn't stop.

Haruka then started to laugh because Michiru was laughing; they both fell to their knees they were laughing so hard. The mother just shook her head and walked into the cabin.

When the giggles subsided both girls were out of breath, Haruka stood up first and helped the younger girl up. When Michiru was standing the blonde girl was still holding her hand. Sparks flew through Michirus entire body, was she falling for this girl she had just met? Maybe she was, her thoughts were broken by the other girl voice.

"So Michiru how old are you?"

Shit. If she said she was 15 she would have no chance with this girl. There was almost a 5 years difference also Michiru was by definition "jail bait".

"I-I'm uh... 18" said lying through her teeth.

Author note: okay so Haruka is a little OOC with like the art thing but in order for the story line to work she has to be an artist, also I realize this chapter is boring but I'm trying to set everything up a little more, but I promise it will get better. I also apologise for the grammatical errors, I know how awful it is when your reading something really good and then BAM spelling mistake and it throws you off the story, but I'm done rambling. Please Review!


End file.
